


Breathing alone 呼吸与言语

by aumiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 就这样，不要停止





	1. 序：地球的另一面

**Author's Note:**

> 未完未完，draft存放处

相处时自我意识过剩 显露的自我过主动 过苍白 过于鲜血淋淋 

谈恋爱 被喜欢 被扩容 被呵护 

我爱你 我爱你啊 


	2. Delete and leave

当思念变得乏味 （分手前的一小时）  
快下午三点 冰室里就他一个食客 柜台后面看似面善的老板娘不知在专心地忙着什么  
在给丈夫编织入秋的毛线坎肩也说不定  
意外簇新的吊扇事不关己似地幽幽转着  
不知是哪个调皮小孩贴在天花板顶上的卡通贴被牵连 摇晃得危险  
当时一定是站在桌子上才粘上去的吧 不知道打碎了几杯几碟 被打了几下屁股  
萧夏这么出神想着 一扭头瞥见了穿原麻色卷袖衬衫 靠倚着门框也正看着他的许世  
半个月没见本人 收回眼神 点头示意 落座  
多等了不过十分钟而已 玻璃盏里的优酪冰就融得大概只剩一小半  
冰山顶的糖渍樱桃现已沉没杯缘 等待桌上蚂蚁的觊觎  
本只是噱头和俏皮卖相 却总能令萧夏开心起来  
往常一定不管不顾把红果抢先吞下肚才安稳  
这回却怀着异样心情 留着不碰  
非等那人来了 谈完了 才算卒业式正式开始  
真像小孩子啊 许世曾这样笑过他  
对食物充满冒险和玩乐精神的萧夏 其实很少在意结果美味与否  
搬去跟许世同住的那段时间  
被他半哄半逼地吃了许多健康餐  
生菜 秋葵 牛油果 一日三会  
自认对食物好脾气的萧夏才明白绿色也是能让人最想呕吐的颜色 没有之一  
我永远都不明白你在想些什么  
思绪正待飘远 被许世沉稳开口打断  
我难道不是完全一样这么认为的吗  
萧夏差点暴怒吼出来 但他不知道这将如何收场  
那些嘟嘟嘟之后永远的忙音 那些戛然而止的话题谁也没有主动再继续  
永远在 欲擒故纵 和 其实没那么在乎我之间下赌注  
当初说的爱我 也只是一时脑热发神经 怕我跟别人更靠近才说的吧  
什么 积极沟通 不许冷战 你从来也没有感到过我那样剂量的不安吧  
说什么 我是你的救赎 是你永恒的星

 

你的朋友们随便叫上两人就能给你一段什么都不用想的快乐时光  
那么轻松自在 何苦在这里和我这个人琢磨切磋  
耽误彼此的美好前程实在罪恶深重

你呢 你才是恃宠而骄的典型吧  
离家出走的频率高到我有心理阴影  
连我家的纸杯都通通被你撕得粉碎  
不知道话题结束到底意味着什么  
我需要适时扮演  
平等相爱 控制情绪 异地恋

 

双向的嘲讽（分手前两个月）

空调已经调到28度 还是觉得冷  
再调高就又要发汗 觉得闷热起来

毯子裹得更紧一些 好心帮他包住头颅  
和被阿拉伯酋长附身的柯基犬一样可爱

拇指指腹轻轻摩挲着他坐下时肋骨上堆起的皮肤小丘  
小腿上的被小虫咬过留下的齿印还清晰可怖  
早就该认清他是个敏感体质的男孩子  
感情上 身体上都是一样

洗完澡 勉强束起的长发 扎成半个糯米团 还有好几大缕随意地塞在一边  
许世想到 花团锦簌的一半 这个形容 就又想笑又想责他不把头发吹干  
早上出门时也是 分明头发都长到腰上 还总是顺手一扎 天生碎发不好打理 索性就放任

衬衣式的睡衣 扣子松了两颗

跑的急了 被地毯绊倒

两个人都是出了名的绅士风度 

身高相似 走得贼快 追不上

消失在街角 人群 握住手  
清凉的皂香 

 

楼下开了挺大一家乐器行  
商业气息却不浓 每一季的演出文案许世都有好好研究  
判定老板一定是开启第二人生的  
修路 隔板过道  
每每有背着大吉他路过的少年  
不要再用电话传播焦虑了啊你这家伙  
啊 对不起 撞到 

遇见三次

 

（相处两个月）（夏）

睡在窄窗阳光下的软床里  
在看一本关于猫狗的漫画  
却一脸严肃 不知想起了什么  
抬头瞥见刚刚低下的目光  
笑嗔道 喂 别那么像跟踪狂一样地看着我啊

许世想过去搂住他 又不想粗鲁无礼 竟一时立在原地  
见许世只愣愣看着他 带笑不说话  
萧夏心头像被咬住一样酥麻 何曾有人这样认真又喜欢地看过他

 

许世虽没有实现儿时理想做个文质彬彬的医生  
但他的生活比正常人还要健康得多  
与此相比 极不正常的萧夏经常以恶作剧来回应恋人的强制食谱  
现在摆在许世手边的牛奶糖溶液就是一例  
偶然知道了许世唯一喜欢和放纵自己吃的零食就是牛奶糖  
特制饮料

 

（相处六个月 同住四个月）（临冬）

发梢湿透了 衣领和前襟像刚洗过还没干透  
这么爱流汗 脸红起来也是刷的一下 瞬间血全往脑袋涌  
最激烈的争吵终于来了 驳斥声调之高让萧夏有种许世被双胞胎妹妹附身的感觉

 

眼镜一只腿上包裹着hello kitty的贴纸 水浸得都发白 失去黏性了 也没撕下来过  
比你多吃了2186碗饭啊可是 比你大了整整六个月  
断骨头 生宝宝 比手势  
穿衣服永远不在一个季节 至少要隔五度  
但两人其实都极怕冷 

 

不害羞吗 一半的乘客都在看着你呢 嗯？

我不管 不要再放开你  
真不知道谁更会撒娇 确定两个人都不是可爱的女孩子吗

恶毒的萧夏在被抵在门上亲吻得轻喘的时候在心里吐槽

还记得有一次你喝醉了在桌子上跳舞吗  
像在播放只属于你一个人的巴萨诺瓦  
我怕你掉下来 又不敢上去强行拉你  
就围着桌子和你转圈圈护着你  
紧张了大半夜 后来不知你倦了还是酒醒了  
蹲下来要扯我入怀 一起上桌子  
我趁机借力把你抱下来  
不知你是有多兴奋喝了多少 温差那么大的晚上  
体寒还只穿衬衫的人全身都是薄汗  
当时我要去拿毯子

当然记得 最后还是碰倒

 

 

（忍受 + catch gently）

看那女孩子穿荷绿色带灰蓝条纹的裙子 把手机放在脸颊边  
和  
像是在吃醋  
那你恐怕会一辈子都这么辛苦下去

刚出口 他就羞得想撤回 扭转时空 或者当下把萧夏掐死 他知道他全部听得真切入心

他能明显感到许世的心智空间被过载占据了  
什么呢 是某种强情绪吗？

怎么不开灯 他从不会问这种废话  
只洗过手脸 潜过去 用呼吸声叫醒他  
脚上还套着白袜子呢 白到反光的脚踝  
再穿上一双棕色玛丽珍鞋可以和女中学生一起组乐队了  
手机的呼吸灯一明一暗 趁着这光他更仔细看了看萧夏  
啊 送作生日礼物的和服式睡衣合身熨帖 穿着齐整

笑着张望 眼里真是有杨桃 露出小白牙 更乖了

背景唱机在放萧夏很喜欢的一个乐队的冷门曲  
明明没有大卖 发行七年后 纪念版的专辑里 却特别泄出了它的demo

安静的间奏里只有电吉他的滴答 但已很熟悉这首歌的许世

 

（自赏 take a breath from your lover ）交往一年半/距离两人分手还有半年

哦 这么重要的话题忘了提 疏忽疏忽  
他们俩的职业： 一个童书编辑 和 一个交互设计师  
许世绝不会主动承认他喜欢小孩子 也从没说过想领养孩子这种麻烦事

如果可以的话 把你养好就足够我一生悬命了 这是萧夏不知道的世の野望

这次的背景音乐是

突然停电

（cherry cream + 退烧） 现在 许世24岁零六个月 萧夏 25岁

 

如果有一天  
话头莫名止住 许世知趣地没有开口 搭在萧夏肩膀上的钢琴手也只是缓了几拍

 

想他搬家之后就再没刻意走过这条路了 喜欢的那家便利店其实别处也有很多  
身为百分之三百的路痴萧夏 说来也巧 在第一次从车站九曲回肠地绕到许世家后  
之后几次单独回家也没费多大力气就到楼下了  
可能是许世的奖励式教学法用的好  
每次走对一个路口 就悄咪咪给萧夏印一个吻或对着耳朵说句情话  
要不是担心迷路回不了车站 萧夏当场就要教许世做人来着了

先生 您回来了  
萧夏本以为今天又是自己一人看着黄昏吃晚饭  
许世提前回家

 

Don’t look  
萧夏在许世想偷看生日场面的时候一手掐了一下他的后颈以示警告  
这哪里是警告 沾染了蛋糕的甜蜜 k的辅音结尾比呻吟更软糯

 

许了什么愿？可以说哦 我会帮你实现的

 

 

 

番外：  
萧夏的笔记本

想和你（许世）共同完成的事情：

Be be your love

萧夏喜欢的东西：

吻许世的身体 

许世看着他笑

哲学意义的电影

高潮能引起感情的流行歌曲

有人文关怀的

会让萧夏想要流泪的东西：

许世缓缓闭上眼睛的样子

许世的泪眼

告别语：

嗯 没有了吧？ 

嗯 结束了 

不给她们看了 

嗯 回家吧

 

超过三小时了呢

请问 这个故事如若拍成电影 深度的 有思考 哲学主题的 和结论 的电影  
不是流行歌曲 不是小言 不是Bl卖肉片 不是青春片  
不是小故事的堆积 不是细节的重现  
整个故事或者电影到底要表达出什么 就算是感情也可以 

通过人物形象事件的丰富 以及表达  
层次  
共鸣吗？  
特殊的叙事结构？诡谲的文笔脉络？  
就算同题材 写的好的 有过亲身经历的大有人在


End file.
